My Dear Laurens
by ThatOneGay
Summary: It's John's first year in college, and he's already done something stupid.
1. Chapter 1

John Laurens was sure of one thing, and that was that he was absolutely, undeniably screwed.

He should have known something like this would happen. It was college, after all. And a good college, Boricua. But John had tried so hard to not do anything stupid, especially since he'd met Alexander.

He really liked the guy. He couldn't help it, Alex just kind of drew people to himself. He had charisma, that was for sure. So, John had fallen for him almost immediately.

When Alex walked into Essay Writing and Grammar, he looked confident, and...well, even a little cocky. But he definitely had this sort of aura, and it fascinated John. He kind of freaked when Alex sat next to him.

Alexander smiled at him softly, and John's heart melted.

"Hey. John Laurens."

Alex nodded, "I'm Alexander Hamilton." He looked up at the board, where lesson plans were scrawled, although the professor wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Jesus," he whispered, "Basic essay form? I'm gonna die of boredom." He sighed loudly, resting his head on the table.

John laughed quietly, "You have a lot of practice in essays or something?"

Alex sat up, "Man, high school was essays non stop!" His mouth twitched up, "Not that I minded, really. I'm kind of into writing."

"Yeah, I can tell."

Alex blushed, and John couldn't help but find it cute. "You know, I heard the professor isn't easy, so maybe-" He was just going to that this class might challenge Alex when the professor stepped into the room.

He had an aura, too, but it wasn't quite like Alexander's. Alex made you want to befriend him, while this guy made you want to respect him. John guessed that's why he became a teacher.

He introduced himself as Professor Washington. "Never Mr. W, never just Washington. Got it?"

The class nodded.

Professor Washington was a great teacher, and Alex sat forward in his seat the entire time.

After class, John suggested Alex join him and his friends for lunch. Alex looked delighted at the offer, but declined, much to John's disappointment.

"I've got homework from other classes, plus some writing I've been doing on my own time."

"Well...see you around, Hamilton?"

"Of course, my dear Laurens."

~oOo~

Hercules almost choked on his sandwich, "My _dear_ Laurens? You've gotta be kidding me."

John grinned, "Nope."

"This guy for real?"

Lafayette jumped in, "It is not so surprising our John has found someone so soon. Have you seen the man?"

John blushed, "I didn't find someone. I mean, it's not like we're dating or anything."

Hercules nodded, "Yeah, you just wish you were."

John sputtered, protesting, but Hercules just waved a hand at him, "So, what's your tactic here?"

John frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Man, you know what I mean! You get so many guys, and you've always got some ridiculous yet genius plan. Remember when you made me and Laf dress up as revolutionary soldiers so we could fight with you for some guy's heart?"

Lafayette grinned, "It did work. And I do look amazing in tights."

John sighed, "Alex seems different, somehow? I don't want to do anything stupid with him."

Hercules smiled, "Hold up, Alex? I thought it was Alexander. Nicknames already, and you say there's nothing going on here."

John groaned, lying down on the grass.

~oOo~

Alex and John grew closer over the next few weeks. It wasn't uncommon that Alex would come over to his dorm to study, or even just talk. So, through that, he got to know Hercules.

Soon, Lafayette was literally begging to meet him.

"John, mon ami, mon meilleur ami, I swear I will die if you do not introduce me to this new interest of yours."

"Laf, I really doubt you'll die, so..."

"I assure you I will," Lafayette stated.

"Can you let go of my arm?"

"Not until you bring me to Alexander!"

"Fine."

Lafayette smiled triumphantly, and let go of John, "We must find him at once!" He started going into some intricate plan, about how they would go through the vents, and-

"Laf. Lafayette. Oh my god."

Lafayette finally stopped talking, "Yes?"

"We aren't doing your plan. Instead, we're going to be sane people and go to class. We're late."

A few hours later, Lafayette met Alexander, and the group discovered that Alex was fluent in French.

~oOo~

Alex and John were sitting in his dorm, flipping through textbooks. At least, John was. Alex, on the other hand, was typing furiously on his laptop.

John looked up, "What are you writing?"

Alex sighed, "I'm writing a letter to this professor. Mr. George. His students call him the King, like he's so great."

"Okay, so we don't like him, right?"

"He's trying to get Professor Washington fired."

"What?!"

Alex nodded, "Says this college is too small, and they don't need two professors teaching the same class or whatever."

"It's not too small, it's huge! And so many people are enrolling in that class, we need two professors. Besides, Washington is better than him, I bet."

Alex was staring at him, "John, are you okay?"

"I just..." Well, really he was only getting upset because it was something Alex cared about.

The other boy smiled at him, and closed his laptop slightly, setting it aside, "We don't have to talk about this right now. Instead, we should talk about..." He inched closer.

"About...?"

Alex grinned, "About how you have so many freckles, and they're adorable." He poked one on John's nose, giggling.

John blushed, "Alex, I swear."

Alex didn't respond, and John realized he was counting them, saying the numbers under his breath.

John smiled at him, and Alex frowned, "You're hiding some with your...oh my god, John, you have dimples?"

John blushed brighter, "Well..."

"Jesus, you're so cute."

Every time Alex said something like that, John became more red.

"I'm not cute, Alex."

Alex looked at him, "No?"

"No."

Alex smiled, moving dangerously close to John, "What are you, then?"

John grinned, "I'm tough."

Alex snorted, "Tough, yeah right."

"I could kick your ass, Hamilton. Watch yourself."

Alex leaned over. "Bet I could stop you."

John was about to respond when Hercules walked in.

He blinked, staring at the two of them, "Shit, this is awkward."

John immediately pushed Alex away.

~oOo~

It was November when they ran into John's old friend. Or enemy, depending on the day. Aaron Burr. He didn't go to Boricua, but he had before. He'd actually met John on his way out, while John was touring the place. But that's another story.

Alex and John were walking to get lunch, when they saw Burr flirting with some tall woman. She was obviously rejecting him, and John started laughing. Burr turned in their direction.

"Laurens?"

"Burr. Yes. Hi."

The woman glared at Burr, "You gonna hit on him, too?"

He started to say something, but she stopped him, "No way, Burr. You're going to apologize for bothering me, m'kay?"

Burr nodded quickly.

She raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"I am so sorry, Angelica." His voice was velvet, just like usual. John didn't trust it.

The woman...Angelica...rolled her eyes and walked away, mumbling, "Damn right you are."

Once she was gone, Burr turned to John, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting lunch with my friend, dumbass."

That was when Burr noticed Alex, "Ah, yes." He smiled at John, almost cruelly, "New boyfriend?"

John blushed despite himself.

Alex smiled, "Just a friend. And you must be Aaron Burr, sir. I've heard...things about you."

"Really? Things?" He kept his gaze on John, "I wonder what sorts."

John glared at him, "Whatever, Burr. We're going to go to lunch now. Have fun hitting on people way out of your league."

Alex laughed, and John flushed with pride, walking away from a pissed off Burr.


	2. Chapter 2

One week later, John was studying with his friends in the library. Well, he wouldn't exactly call it studying. It was more like Alex arguing with the librarian about what noise levels were considered appropriate.

"I'm practicing for a speech, though! It's work!"

The librarian shook her head, "Sorry, it's too loud." Before Alex had a chance to speak, she walked away.

Alex turned to John, "Man, this sucks!"

"What's the speech for, anyway?" John asked.

"King's students," Alex said, crossing his arms.

"Seriously?"

"It's important, John!"

John sighed, shaking his head, "I know, I understand that. I just don't want you getting in trouble."

Hercules smiled over at them, "Aw, you don't want him getting hurt?"

John turned red. Whoa. That was way out of line. They didn't joke about stuff like that with Alex.

"Shut up, Hercules," he said, glaring.

Alex laughed, "C'mon, John. Everybody loves me, that includes you."

John blushed more, if that was even possible. He smiled at Alex, "You wish, Hamilton."

"Damn right I do."

John rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Lafayette stopped flirting with the library assistant and looked over at them, "John, you are very red."

John covered his face with his hands, "Oh my god."

Alex gently pulled his hands away, "We were just joking, John."

John couldn't bring himself to look at Alex. Not that he was upset or anything, he was just too focused on their hands. Alex hadn't let go.

Alex seemed to notice John staring, and quickly pulled away, flushed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

~oOo~

"I mean, that was weird, right?" John asked Hercules on the way to their dorm.

Hercules nodded, "Sure."

"Sure? Herc, there was definitely something there."

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up. You might be reading too much into this."

John shook his head, "No, I think...he was holding my hands. Jesus."

Hercules' mouth twitched up, "You really like him, don't you?"

John hesitated, thinking. He'd known Alex for a while now. His eyes moved over to Hercules, "Yeah, I think I do."

~oOo~

Alex and John were hanging out in Alex's dorm a few nights later, just talking. Like usual. There was a bit of a silence, and John took the opportunity to bring up the speech.

"So," he said, clearing his throat, "You're using the speech to fight against King?"

Alex nodded, "You think it's a bad idea."

"Well..."

"John, I'll be fine."

"You could get in serious trouble with the school, Alexander."

Alex laughed. It wasn't a humorous one. "Alexander. You say that like you're scolding me."

"Sorry?"

"Was that a question, John, or are you sorry?" Alex looked up at him, "I just...I'm not a kid. You don't have to take care of me."

"I care about you, I'm going to help you as best as I can."

"John, I doubt you care about me. We've only known each other for a month or so."

Fuck, that hurt. "Well, I do care about you, you ass."

Alex blinked at him. "Oh," he said quietly.

John rolled his eyes, laughing. He kept laughing until Alex was staring at him.

"Um, John? You okay?"

"You're such an idiot."

"Wow, thanks."

John stopped laughing, "Of course I care about you. You're my friend."

Alex smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note

I am no longer a fan of Hamilton. However, I will try to find an ending for this since so many people have been begging and it's been 2 years.

Chapter 3

Alex had been in writing mode all week, almost obsessively. He was so fixated on saving a professor that he barely knew, and John couldn't decide if that was admirable or just plain stupid. But whichever it was, Alex's speech was already amazing. Everytime Alex had him look it over, John could feel himself being convinced that this was a terrible injustice. He wanted to save Washington just as much as Alex did. Of course, he was still worried about Alex getting in trouble, but he believed this was the right thing to do.

John was in the library studying the day Alex finished the speech. In the middle of a particularly uninteresting chapter of John's textbook, Alex threw freshly printed pages onto the table, "There you are."

John looked up, "A new draft?"

Alex grinned, "A final draft."

John closed his book and picked up the pages, reading, "I pray the King show you his mercy…"

"Good, right?"

"Yeah, definitely...you're sure you're doing this?"

Alex sat down across from him, "John. This is important."

John sighed, "I don't doubt that. Just be safe."

"I promise," Alex said, squeezing John's hand. And then immediately pulling away and clearing his throat, "Um. I have to go."

John blinked, "Oh, okay. Don't forget your speech."

Alex grabbed it, "Yeah, thank you."

~oOo~

John was lying in bed, trying to get to sleep. Which became a little difficult as Alex paced across the room, practicing his speech over and over again. He was focused, as always, and didn't seem to notice when his volume would rise too much. John stared at the ceiling, realizing that sleep was out of the picture at this point. Unless he could get Alex to be a little quieter.

He turned his head towards his friend, "Hey, Alex..?"

Alex's response was delayed, as he struggled to pull himself out of the speech, "Uh…sorry, what?"

"Could you possibly take a little break?"

"Oh, shit, are you trying to sleep?"

"Kinda, yeah."

Alex set down the speech on their desk, and walked over to John, "Sorry."

John smiled, "It's okay." He moved over, "You can sit, if you want." He didn't know why he was saying that. That was definitely weird to say, right?

But Alex took a seat, "Thanks." Alex was looking at John.

John laughed, "Do I have something on my face?"

Alex shook his head, and John could have sworn that he leaned in slightly. But then, in an instant, Alex moved to his bed, mumbling a "Good night."

John stared at him. What the hell were they doing?


End file.
